1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to instruments for removing foreign objects from the throat or connected passageways and, more particularly, to a portable human airway clearing tool for use with an otherwise conventional hose type vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, doctors and other emergency medical personnel have the capability to quickly remove food or other blocking matter from a person's airway using Yankauer suction tubes or other similar devices. While the effectiveness of these devices are characterized by the countless lives saved, these devices have the problem of only being able to be used where a medical grade vacuum source is available. Many people, in homes, restaurants and the like have died waiting for the availability of such devices and a suitable vacuum source.
Particular limitations of Yankauer suction tubes create further needs within the field. For example, the Yankauer suction tube is not for removing solids. Solids can only be removed with forceps once the airway is exposed. This is because of the lack of an adequate suction seal due to a plurality of suction orifices rather than a single suction orifice. As a result, such a device is only adequate for removing fluids.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related in that they provide for hand-held application of vacuum for various purposes.
The following patents disclose a hand-held fetal vacuum extractor.                U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,399 issued in the name of Wallace et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,229 issued in the name of Neward;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,947 issued in the name of Cooper et al.; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,944 issued in the name of Neward.        
The following patents describe a suction device for withdrawing an object obstructed the breathing passage of a choking victim.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,269 issued in the name of McCredy; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,149 issued in the name of Takach;        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,318, issued in the name of Howard, discloses a method and system of selectively exercising parts of a human body with a vacuum;                And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,047, issued in the name of Guitay, describes a vacuum apparatus for massaging the human body.        
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which choking victims can be assisted by vacuum removal of the offending material without reliance on medical teams and associated medical equipment.